fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Garter
Garter is one of the many playable characters in Iliad Online. A warrior from the country of Najani, Garter was cast out from her village after being bitten by a mysterious serpent, which began mutating and transforming her body. After Mosaic's arrival, the homeless warrior joined the Iliad Organization in an attempt to fulfill herself- as well as seek treatment for her condition. Personality As befitting a warrior, Garter is a very aggressive person. Despite this, she's also rather subdued and silent; in many cases, she tends to vent her own frustration through atypical means rather than yelling or resorting to physical violence. As a method of anger management, she is known to bite her tongue and stop herself from committing actions she deems excessively aggressive. In battle, she shows less restraint, and she becomes a violent fighter with no qualms about seriously maiming or injuring others. In private, however, Garter is less aggressive and more self-reflective. Garter is personally ashamed of herself owing to her physical condition; she is implied to have minor suicidal tendencies and is worried about making friendships. This has lead many members of the Iliad Organization to try to befriend her in the aim of making her feel better, but she has issues with pushing them away when they try to advance. In general, Garter thrives best in the heat of battle, where she can let loose her pent-up frustration and emotions on the enemy. Description Garter's human appearance is that of a dark-skinned woman with lean musculature, her hair having a green coloration and resembling coiled snakes. Her eye color is obscured by a traditional ruby-lensed Najani warrior mask, though they are bright green and snake-like underneath. Her mouth possesses noticeably pronounced canine teeth, similar to that of a snake. Her lower half, however, is entirely snake-like, consisting of a long tail with green scales. A large bite mark can be found on her shoulder, which radiates a soft green light; the area around this bite has also turned into scales. Garter's most common outfit consists of traditional Najani warrior garb, wearing golden bracers around her neck, wrists, and tail tip, the latter of which is also spiked. She wears a strange corset crafted from obsidian around her torso, which is a unique piece of clothing designed as a method to keep her mutation from spreading past her waist. Abilities Many of Garter's abilities stem from her snake-like torso, which grants her exceptional agility and reach when dueling as well as enabling her to wrap around surfaces in order to climb, leading to her possessing the ability to scale walls and structures with ease. The tail also possesses a bladed tip, making it an unconventional yet useful weapon. Garter also possesses the ability to spray acid from her mouth, which can be used in many tactical situations as a weapon or distraction. The acid is powerful enough to scorch flesh, though cannot dissolve substances sufficiently thick enough. As a byproduct of producing this acidic venom, Garter also has immunity to a vast variety of toxins. Appearances Iliad Online Garter's debut and first playable appearance. Iliad Heroes Garter is playable in this spinoff title, with her moveset being largely based off of her original appearance. Trivia *The snake that infected Garter is implied to be Naga from Quetz's Adventure, as the boss reverts to a similar-looking snake form when Quetz defeats it. *Though not outright stated, it is hinted that Garter is the true identity of "The Snake Bride", a cryptid that Khiva Ignosi is interested in researching. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Iliad Online Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Pyro's Characters